Cletus BaDoinkaDoink
Early Life Cletus was born in Liberty City, Liberty State, being raised by Loui BaDoinkaDoink and Jasmine BaDoinkaDoink. His parents owned a "mom and pop shop" pizzeria in a low-income neighborhood, Loui hired Cletus to work in his pizzeria at the age of nine to serve and wait on customers. Loui had a lesson when it came to parenting Cletus; to be truthful and do honest work. Cletus took his lessons to heart and developed his code of ethics as he later grew up. When Cletus was 18, the family just couldn't afford to live in Liberty City anymore so they decided to move out to Los Santos, San Andreas; they had family out there that would support them while they would get adjusted to their new environment. After 4 years of living in Los Santos, Cletus never really made any friends, the closest thing to it was his cousins he would talk to at their weekly family dinner. After Cletus was talking about how he thinks he will never make any good money in this town, Cletus's cousin Donny Huxton informed Cletus that he had a business being set up that involved robbing and killing. Cletus was unsure and very anxious at the thought of it at first, but he did need the money, so he took Donny up on his offer. Criminal Beginnings Cletus and Donny started robbing people in alleyways outside of a strip club at night for about 2 months until the general public caught on. Cletus got comfortable with this business within 2 weeks and saw it as a serious career, he started talking to Donny about expanding the business; hiring more members and doing more serious forms of robbing. Donny agreed and so they both started the "Jesters Club" and started hiring more of their cousins and some outside sources. They started robbing liquor stores and gas stations. They even started stealing alcohol and sold it to middle and high schoolers. They were making roughly $5,000 a week, which was huge to Cletus. The Jesters Club was doing this routine for about seven years until Cletus got a call from an unknown number. The unknown caller said that he saw what his little club was doing and wanted to capitalize on it. Cletus met this man at his home, he introduced himself as Lester Crest, he is sort of a manager when it comes to pulling off heists. Cletus agreed to work with Lester but in exchange only let the people Cletus truly trust within the club. There were about 34 members when the club turned raunchy. Cletus realized professionalism is the only way to be truly successful so he only worked with around 7 members of the Jesters Club when it came to the big scores. Cletus went on to make thousands of dollars with the help of Lester and made sure that those 7 members got their fair share. Once word got around in the club of how much the big score members were making then the club quickly became mutinous, going so far as to try and vote Cletus out of his club. Meanwhile, Donny was so mad that he fired most of the rebellious members and if some refused to be fired, then Cletus and Donny would bury them alive out in the desert. Donny and Cletus truly loved each other after 19 years of building this business and eventually made around a million dollars bi-annually. However, Donny slowly became greedy and developed a cocaine addiction. In all of these 19 years, Cletus was the only one allowed to talk to Lester; Cletus believed it was the only way to keep a logistical deal. Because of his cocaine addiction, Donny had grown paranoid as to why Cletus would have this rule, so he hired Martin Madrazo to secretly tail Cletus to Lester's home. On the way to a heist setup discussion with Lester, Cletus stopped to get gas and noticed an all-black SUV with a front license plate that read "OUCHIEMAMA" and thought nothing of it. Then, when he arrived at Lester's house, he noticed the same SUV parked around the corner. He quickly figured out that he must be getting tailed. He calmly walked to the car and promptly shot three of the four men in the head, grabbed the remaining mercenary and shot him in his kneecaps, asking why they were following him. The goon caved and told him that Martin was hired to tail Cletus by Donny. Cletus was enraged. He couldn't believe Donny would do this to him, especially on that day; his birthday. When he arrived at the Jesters Club warehouse he immediately threatened to beat the living essence out of Donny. Donny quickly pieced together what Cletus was infuriated about and sincerely apologized. After some deep conversating, Cletus whipped out the birthday hats that he made for himself and Donny and put significant effort into it. "They're wet." was not a reaction Cletus was imagining. As his friend fumbled with the wet party hat, he gave him a deathly look. Cletus tried to relax. He tried to act like he was together, but he was still so angry Donny would backstab him and con him out of his own business; a business they built together for 19 years. Cletus pulled out his AK-47 and lit up the entire room.